sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sweet Dreams AKON Mix
Sweet Dreams AKON Mix – piosenka, która została pierwotnie wykonywana przez japoński zespół muzyczny Dreams Come True jeszcze w latach 90-tych. Instrumentalną wersję utworu można także usłyszeć w końcówce do gry Sonic the Hedgehog 2. W 2006 roku utwór został zremiksowany z Akon i pojawił się podczas zakończenia opowieści Sonica w grze Sonic the Hedgehog 2006. Piosenka została również śpiewana w języku japońskim pod tytułem "Sweet Sweet Sweet AKON Mix". Tekst Tekst angielski ::(True) ::(Remix) ::(Yeah) ::(Come on) ::(Yo take it all the way back down with this one) ::(Step it up and keep it mellow) ::(Come on) ::(True) ::We lay like lovers in a warm embrace, ::(Lovers in a warm embrace) (Woo) ::Your kisses thrill me like no one before, ::(Eh) (Yeah) ::Baby, I'm all yours. (Uh huh) ::Living just for you. (Uh huh) (Uh huh) (Yeah) ::I can see the moonlight shining through the mist ::(Shining through the mist) ::The moonbeams playing over you and me. (Yeah) (Eh) ::I see the light of love, (Uh huh) ::Shining in your eyes! (Uh huh) (Oh) (Uh huh) ::(Break it down) ::I'm holding you in my arms. (Woo) ::Loving you beneath the stars! (Woo) ::I don't want the night to steal you away. ::(Steal you away) (Come on) ::Hold me close, I want you so. ::Don't you know that, baby? (Woo) ::Your love has touched my very soul. ::Can you feel it baby? ::Never let me go darling 'cause we're so in love. ::(Yeah) ::And we can dream on, (Yeah) ::Sweet dream! (Woo) ::(Bring it back down a little bit) ::(Let's go) ::Your shadow captured in the silent night. ::(In the silent night) (Woo) ::I feel your breath-it whispers like a breeze. (Eh) ::Oh baby, please be mine, (Aha) (Uh huh) ::Till the end of time! (Aha) (Uh huh) (Yeah) (Uh huh) (Yeah) ::I'm holding you in my arms, ::(Hold you in my arms) ::Loving you beneath the stars! ::(Beneath the stars) ::I don't want the night to steal you away! ::(Steal you away, steal you away) (Woo) ::Hold me close, I want you so, ::Don't you know that, baby? ::Your love has touched my very soul. ::Can you feel it baby? ::Never let me go darling 'cause we're so in love ::(Yeah) ::And we can dream on, (Yeah) ::Sweet dream! ::Huhuh (Huhuh) ::Huhuh (Huhuh) (Come on) ::Huhuh (Huhuh) ::Huhuh (Huhuh) ::Huhuh (Huhuh) ::Huhuh (Huhuh) ::Huhuh (Huhuh) ::Huhuh (Huhuh) (Haha) ::Huhuh (Huhuh) ::(So what) ::(Oh what) ::Huhuh (Huhuh) ::Huhuh (Huhuh) ::Huhuh (Huhuh) Tekst japoński ::(True) ::(Remix) ::(Yeah) ::(Come on) ::(Yo take it all the way back down with this one) ::(Step it up and keep it mellow) ::(Come on) ::(True) ::Chiisana mune no fukurami mo (Lovers in a warm embrace) (Woo) ::Kiss de nureta kuchibiru mo (Eh) (Yeah) ::Tada anata no (Uh huh) tame ni dake (Uh huh) (Uh huh) (Yeah) ::Shizuka ni yureru kata-goshi (Shining through the mist) ::Hosoku sashiteru gekkou (Yeah) (Eh) ::Orite kita (Uh huh) tenshi no hashigo (Uh huh) (Oh) (Uh huh) ::(Break it down) ::Heya o someteru (Woo) usuyami no ao (Woo) ::Senaka no nami ga furuwasu (Steal you away) (Come on) ::Kasane au te to te hodonaide (Woo) ::Fureru mune to mune hanasanaide ::Toki wo tomete kono mama ::Owaranai (Yeah) futari dake no (Yeah) sweet dream (Woo) ::(Bring it back down a little bit) (Let's go) ::Ukabiagaru rinkaku (In the silent night) (Woo) ::Kaze ni natteku toiki (Eh) ::Gekkou ni (Aha) (Uh huh) saete yuku (Aha) (Uh huh) (Yeah) (Uh huh) (Yeah) ::Ude wo nobashite (Hold you in my arms) ::Anata wo tsutsunda (Beneath the stars) ::Yami ga sarawanai you ni (Steal you away, steal you away) (Woo) ::Kasane au te to te hodonaid e Fureru mune to mune hanasanaide ::Toki wo tomete kono mama ::Owaranai (Yeah) futari dake no (Yeah) sweet dream ::Kasane au te to te hodonaide ::Fureru mune to mune hanasanaide ::Toki wo tomete (Haha) kono mama ::Owaranai (So what) futari dake no (Oh what) sweet dream ::Huhuh (Huhuh) ::Huhuh (Huhuh) ::Huhuh (Huhuh) ::Sweet Sweet Sweet Dream ::Huhuh (Huhuh) ::Huhuh (Huhuh) (Haha) ::Huhuh (Huhuh) ::(So what) ::(Oh what) ::Huhuh (Huhuh) ::Huhuh (Huhuh) ::Huhuh (Huhuh) CiekawostkI * Może to być piosenka opowiadająca o relacji między Soniciem a księżniczką Elise. Kategoria:Piosenki z gry Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)